I Could Fall In Love
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Three years after an abusive relationship Cynthia still struggles to find the one. Little does she know that a blonde with blue eyes and dimples will change that. Or will she choose the one with the tattoo? Or will she let her fears keep her from love?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please please please be gentle. I worked real hard on this, the beginning was actually a dream i had one night...so yea... My friend finally convinced me to do this so here it goes. R&amp;R**

**Warnings: sexual content and language and adult themes.**

Chapter 1

_ I felt his soft lips kissing along my neck and shoulder stopping where they meet to suck and bite, marking his terrtory. I moan loudly arching my back urging him on as he grabs my thighs trying to go deeper, if that was possible. As I run my nails along his back and shoulders I wrap my legs tighter around him silently telling him to go faster and deeper inside me._

_His kisses start to get needy but It is also passionate. He reaches between our hot and sweaty bodies to rub my clit fast to get me to cum first. I sharply buck up to his finger rubbing my clit faster. We're both close, he whispers in my ear with his seductive raspy voice "cum for me beautiful." As I scream out my orgasm scratching his back leaving marks, he is right behind me with his own._

I snapped my eyes open and look to my left realising I'm alone breathing heavy because I had a wet dream. I don't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed about that. I looked over at my phone to see what time it was 7:28 am. Great now I only have thirty minutes to get ready for work.

As I rushed to find something to wear for work there's a knock at my apartment door. As I looked through the peep hole I feel a massive headache come on. It was my neighbors Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins...great. Even though they work together they wont tell me what they do for living. It's kinda bothering me that I don't know. When I opened the door to them to fuck off Roman pushes past me to let himself in.

Rollins on the other hand gives me an apologetic look and a hug and I let him in. "Could you guys bother me later I'm kinda trying not be late than I already am please and thank you." I go back to my room and found a nice gray business casual dress that fit to my petite curves with lace sleeves and nude pumps.

Seth comes in while I'm bent over putting on my heels and gives me a nice hard smack on my ass. "SETH FUCKING ROLLINS WHAT THE FUCK!" He justs laughs at me and hug me from behind. He knows that I cant get mad at him at all. Roman on the other hand...that's another story.

My friendship with Seth, well what can I say, we always have a good time. We play around and confide in one another when the other needs it. Don't get me wrong I do have female bestfriends but they have too much drama going on. The closets female friend I have is my landlord Trish and her husband Dwayne he says to call him Rock, he's cool to.

Then there's Roman I just don't know what has crawled up his ass. He looks on amused as I get out of the death grip Seth had on me and fininshed get ready. I put on light make up as they make small conversation. I look at my phone for the time 7:53. "Shit! You guys gotta go you gonna make me late!"

As I make myself to the bedroom door after Seth l get blocked by Roman. "Reigns I do not have the time or patience for your childish games right now. Now would you please move out of my way so I can leave for work," I tell him calmly. "You look very nice today. Gray looks good on you you should wear it often," he says with a smirk and wink. I can hear Seth chuckling at my apartment door waiting on us.

Surprised I thank him and he moves out the way to the door with Seth. I feel really suspicious about Roman giving me a compliment because last time I fell for it he pulled a prank on me. To say I was pissed off was an understatement it not only pissed off me but apparently Seth as well. The reason why he was pissed at Roman was because I didn't believe him when he said he didn't know about it and I wouldnt talk to him for weeks.

As I left the apartment to the lobby with the guys I felt another slap on my ass. I looked behind me and Seth looks like he's about to break in tears laughing, Roman just smirks. _Just when I thought he ccouldn't get any more fucking irritating he goes and does that. Why am I not surprised if I had time I'd slap him silly._

I roll my eyes and turn to wave at Trish and tell her good morning. I made it just in time for work and my my fabulous friend Karla to hand me a nice vanilla latte and a beef sausage croissant from Starbucks. "Have I ever told you I love you cause if I didnt, I love you but I love Channing Tatum more!" "Oh whatever I love you too and boss man been looking for you. So yeah good luck with that!" "Bitch" "Yea but you love me for it," she says as she walks away.

I make my way to his office but i run into his assistant MS. Summer Rae, the company slut, _"Oh the joy!" _"Well well well if it isn't the company slut," she said with a fake smile. _How ironic she would say that , what is her deal with me anyway. _"Hi Summer where is Mr. Fandango I was told he was looking me?" "I dont know but he said to tell you there is an important meeting later. That's all you can go now."

Rolling my eyes I walk out to find my main girls and guys in the break room. "So what's this meeting about" I ask Karla, Arlette, Jerrell, and Edcardo. "Hey girl, and I'm not really sure but it must be important if the executives coming," Jerrell says as he gets up and gives me hug as I just get 'heys' from the others and Karla sticks her tongue out at me. "Executives? Why are the executives going to be here. Its kind of unexpected, last minute don't you think"

"Yeah but I hope they're hot," Edcardo and Arlette say at the same time. "Yeah so I can get hot and bothered during the meeting,"Karla said. "Is that all you think about, sex," Jerrell asked. "No!...maybe,"she says wriggling her eyebrows. Karla that's my main chick yes she is single and ready to mingle. Arlette is also single but is taking time to focus on her career.

Edcardo and Jerrelll are both taken. Jerrell has been married for two years and they are expecting their first child in three months. All though Edcardo is bisexual (like me) he is with his long time boyfriend of three years. They were talking recently about adoption, whether to have a boy or girl or both. Then there's me, a single brown-skinned shorty with brown eyes and black hair that goes just past my shoulders.

Four hours later

Everybody piles into the conference room waiting on the executives and Mr. Fandango. Me and Jerrell sit down in the back talking about his son coming into the world soon. A few minutes later we still haven't seen either and people are just ready to go for lunch.

Then the door opens and...I was NOT expecting that. Clad in all black suits stood Roman, Seth, and another man I didn't recognize with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

The first person I locked eyes with were blue ones. He just smiled and looked at me. Seth looked shocked but still came up to me and gave me a hug -_god I love his hugs_ \- and a kiss on the cheek. Then there was Roman he...well when I looked at him...I couldn't see any emotion. I sat down by Jerrell and he gave me this look that said _how in the hell do you know him!_

**AN: sooo yea...I'm gonna cower in a corner and see if I get any response from this positive or negative**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I whispered that I'd tell him later. Now all we were waiting on was our manager Mr. Fandango. "I wonder when Mr. Faannndannngoooo will graaace us with his presence," Jerrell said mockingly as he rolled his eyes. "He probably fucking the new receptionist, Eva, I unlike Summer actually like her. She's a nice girl she seems devious at first at first but she's pretty ok. I bet you twenty dollars she'll want batteries." "Aight bet and when did that happen?" Just then the pair walked in. "Well that didn't take long," I said people started snickers. "Sorry we're late had to take care of something right quick." Eva waves amd sits by me "hey girl do you need some batteries." "Ooh you read my mind," she mumbles back.

Seth throws a paper ball at me and mouths _you is wrong for that_. I just shrug and get my twenty dollars from Jerrell. Fandango clears his throat to start the presentation and introduces our guests. "Good morrrning everyone as you know I am Faannndannngooo! We are here visited by our top three executives. They are Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Jonathan Ambrose." They give us a nod a so we know who who is.

When he says Jonathan Ambrose he looks at me and winks. I quickly look away cause I know I'd get lost in those baby blue eyes of his. His eyes says he want I just couldn't look him in the eyes any more so I opted to look so in my lap. All through the meeting I felt a pair of intense eyes on me. I could be wrong but it could be Roman ocould he sexy beast by him Mr. Ambrose _hmm... ...i like it. Just thinking bout him dominating me into submission makes me ho- wait what the fuck! Oh my god, he hasn't even said one word to me ONE WORD. Fuck I want him inside me, making me beg for more. What is this man doing to me? Seriously?...I just hope Seth introduce us._

Then again who am I kidding, he probably already has a girlfriend. Plus I don't think I'm ready for a relationship just yet. Ugh...fuck...my life right now.

A pinch on my arm takes me from my thoughts (lol thots). "Are you alright?" Jerrell asks concerned. "Yea I'm good" "ok well lets get some lunch." We meet up with the others and the first person to go off is Karla (Help me Jesus). "Oh my god! Did you see them fine, hot, sexy ass men! Oh my god I just wanted to jump their bones right then and there! Do you know how much I wanted to grab'em throw them in a closet and do some things to them?!

That Roman guy with the Samoan tribal tattoo on his right arm, with his well-trimmed goatee and mustach!, then he tall to yesss! Then there's Jonathan, he pretty good looking but he's not my type. Then there's Seth Rollins...well what can I say. That man is gorgeous, so freaking sexy I-" "Karla babe calm down yes they're all hot but sugar you scaring me," I tell her while I put my hand to my heart.

"Fuck you bitch" "love you to honey" I say as I grin at her. "So what's going on Cynthia? You've been quiet ever since before the meeting started. WhaBefore i can answer m's up?," Jerrell asks. Before i can answer my voice gets caught in my Seth and Roman. Seth has this cheesy smile on his face.

"What are you so smiley about?" "Who me? I have no idea what you're talking about?" He says taking the table right next to us. Him close to me with Mr. Ambrose across from him and Roman by Seth. "So you not going to introduce us to your friend? Ok, I see how it is. When you need to shoulder to cry on don't look for me. Dont even call my name, you know what don't even look my way," I say pouting at him.

"Aww Cynthia babe come on don't be like that...babe." I just look at him pouting some more and look away. "Alright alright you win. Cynthia this is my good friend Jonathan Ambrose. Jon this lovely lady who is also a good friend of mine Cynthia. "Its a pleasure to meet you Cynthia. I look forward to working with you these next few months. Maybe we could hang out some time," he says with his deep raspy voice.

I think I almost came when he said my name what the hell! _He nearly had me coming jist by saying my name. I'm sure my panties are soaked! _I cleared my throat snapping out of the trance he knew he had me in. "Yea same here Mr. Ambrose," I smile at him. When I called him that his demeanor changed for a split second and said to call him Jon.

I quickly looked away unintentionally biting my lip not noticing him watching me. "Don't bite your lip!" I immediately stopped biting my lip wait what? Karla just smirked and wriggled her eyebrows at me then she sips on her coffee eye fucking Seth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thanks to AmbroseLunatic Sammie94 and Violet Ambrose for your reviews dear cupcakes, they made me very happy! I would love to hear from other viewers as well (I know you're out there) it helps me out a lot amd lets me know how you guys feel about it. So please please review amd dont forget to follow/fav and tell me what u guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTARS YOU RECOGNIZE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE MCMAHON FAMILY!**

Chapter 3

Karla and I are at my place just talking about random things going on a regular Wednesday afternoon. Then the topic of Seth comes into play I have just been waiting to hear what she has to say. "Ok what about Seth besides he's 'hot as fuck' gor you interested." "He has a fun personality and I see how he is around you. He cares for you a lot but in a big brother type of way. Which I might add why in the hell have'nt you introduced us til now!" "Slow yo roll there sugar how am i suppose to know he was one of our bosses. I didn't even know so how am I suppose to tell you. All he told me was that he owned a Crossfit gym with Roman." Just then I get numerous texts from Seth.

**Seth: Hey girl what's up? Seth: look I know you're still mad at for slapping your ass earlier, for that I'm sorry. I love you and I wont do it unless given permission to ;p. Seth: Did I say I love you yet? **"Who keeps texting you, like what the fuck?" Rolling my eyes I finally answer him.

**Me: yes you have, I love you too. Now what do you want my adorably cute pup ;p.**

**Seth: :) great um...you know your friend that was eye fucking me at the coffee shop? **I smirk looking at Karla then back at my phone.

**Me: yea...what about her? KISS HER? MAKE LOVE? Lol jk**

**Seth: hahaha very funny I just wanna take her out. Maybe even give her what she wants. You know show her some of my ninja skills. :)** I burst out laughing while Karla looks at me like im crazy. **Me: Lmao yea sure whatever. So are you coming over later or are you gonna let me eat ALL THIS SPAGHETTI by myself?** I immediately got a text saying 'I'll be there'.

Karla asks "who was that?" I just respond with a you will see and innocently smile. "Sooo what's with you and Mr. Ambrose," she says trying to sound like me. "What do you mean?" "Don't you 'what do you mean' me, I see you two making googly eyes at each other when the other isn't looking. Especially him, he looks at you like he wants to eat you alive." "Oh shut up no he does'nt," I playful glare at her.

An hour and a half later there's a knock at the door knowing who it is I quickly answer. There stood Seth wearing a tshirt with joggers and his hair out, Roman-_who looks pretty good I may say_\- in a tight sleeveless tshirt and joggers with his hair in a loose bun. "I got a surprise for you," Seth says in a sing song voice. "You know I don't like surprises" "you'll like, no Love it"

I look behind Seth and Roman and I locked eyes with the one and only . _Just take me. Right here right now against the wall. He looks so damn delicious I just want to eat him up. I am so killing Seth later._ He was wearing like the other guys a tshirt but was sleeveless and with sweats and his hair was curled up into his face. He was leaning against the wall.

After dinner we all sat down and just hung out. Especially Seth and Karla, them too really hit it off. Roman really didn't say anything the whole time during dinner. I was kind of worried about him. Then again I almost didn't even notice because I was mostly talking to Jon. _ I seriously need to get used to saying that. I caught myself saying Mr. Ambrose twice before I said Jon. _

I nervously bit my bottom lip as we talked. I guess he saw me bitting my lip and stop mid sentence. He leaned over and put his hand on my thigh and whispered in my ear. "You should really stop bitting your lip. You don't know what that does to me sunshine. I could just ravish your body right now while they watch." He licked my left ear lope and smirked at me when i was responding to his touch. "You'd like that wouldn't you, for them to watch? For them to see you writhering under me, begging me for more. As I suck those beautiful pert nipples and lick and suck that tight pussy of yours."

_Holy shit I'm wet right now. If he put his hands to my core he'd know that and probably would keep going until I came. And to be completely honest I'd let him._ I look away from Jon to distract myself and spot Roman who's angrily looking at his phone. "Hey Rome what's wrong you've been quiet the whole time you've been here. You're usually talkative, no more than Seth but still talkative nonetheless. What's going on?" Jon asks.

"Nothing's wrong ok just don't talk to me!" he yells at Jon but looks at me. "Look I asked you a question you don't have to be an ass about it!" _Who in the fuck he think he's looking at like that! _"If you have something to say, say it. You know what I don't even want to hear your bullshit. You stress me out enough as it is. I don't even know why you even come here anyway." I just left out the living room slamming my bed room door laying in my bed.

Seconds later I hear some yelling and my apartment door slam shut._ So much for a nice relaxing evening._

_I get a knock on my door "fuck off" "it's just me sunshine. You probably don't want to see me right now but I wanted to make sure you're alright. Me and Seth are going to head out. Also thanks for dinner and I apologize for Rome's behavior." "I appreciate that but you're not the one who needs to apologize. So don't worry about it, ok?" "Alright well I'll see you Monday then."_

**Also things start to get going in the next few chapters!**

**R/R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thanks again to AmbroseLunatic (please check out her story Bite Marks it is really awesome) and guest for reviewing you guys are awesome!**

**Warning: sexual content ahead**

**Disclaimer I do Not own any WWE superstars all rights go to the Mcmahon family!**

Chapter 4

After an hour of trying to sleep and failing miserably I decided to go to the gym. During my three mile run on the treadmill I spot a very cute and fit dirty blonde lifting weights. I automatically start to think of Jon and how his body would look with out clothes on. I already know he has nice impressive arms (_thank you Lord)._

When the guy finished with the weights he started to dry his body a little leaving some sweat to drip down his chest. I stared at his nice toned abs, what i couldn't help myself. I licked my lips looking at him and then I looked up locked eyes with baby blues, it was Jon. He smirked at me and went to do pull ups intentionally facing me. _Hot damn look at that strength...Ok two can play that game._

While I was nearly through with my run I made sure to keep eyes contact with him as I adjusted my sports bar and bite my bottom lip. I watched as his eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he kept doing pull ups. He went up then down then up again then down he had me in a trance and he knew it. So I'd looked away take a gulp of water look around the gym and make sure to look him in the eyes and again bite lip.

As I got off the tread mill I began doing some stretches to start on some yoga. I know he's still watching me because I can feel his intense stare on me. After ten minutes of showing my flexibility I go into the downward dog making sure to wiggle my ass a little more than i need to get up and take a few breathes. I grab my things and look at him one more time before I leave and blow him a kiss.

Twenty minutes later after my shower I get a text message from Jon. _Jon? How did Jon get my number? I don't remember giving it to him. _**Jon: hey there sunshine :) Me: Jon?**

**Jon: yea...its me sorry I didn't get your number or ask for it.**

**Me: no I don't mind. But umm...Jon we have a problem.**

**Jon: what's the problem? Is it something I can help you with ;p**

**Me: you see I don't recall giving you my number. **

**Jon: yea well you kinda left it on the couch. So I took it upon myself to give you mine. **_That sneaky..._

**Me: you sneaky little thing you. **I get a picture message. Jon sent me a picture of him shirtless and a smile showing off his dimples.

**Jon: Good night Sunshine and sweet dreams. **Rolling my eyes i sent goodnight Jon.

_I'm pressed up against my bedroom door with Jon pressed in front of me. He was slowly taking my black long sleeved dress off my body. His big hands touching my body sending a tingle sensation through my lace panties as he kisses me softly. As our tongues start to explore each other's mouth he palms and squeezes my breasts through my matching lace bra. I moan appreciatively and arch into his hands. He kisses down to my weak spot on my neck and suck and lick marking me his. He lifts me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and slowly grind our sexes together._

_I hear him moan softly so I do it again but more harder. He mutters "fuck" he stills my hips "you better stop that or I'm not gonna last very long." Jon unclasps my bra and throws it haphazardly somewhere and start to nip and suck on my collar bone. Then he kisses down to my right nipple amd pinches the other and vice versa. I moan when he starts to make circles on my covered clitoris. He goes to put his hand inside my panties and starts teasing me again, I start to whimper when he brushes against my center._

_"Patience sunshine we'll get there but not just yet. I want to taste you first." I moan in response and pull his blonde curls towards my lips so I can kiss him because his lips are so intoxicating. He lays me on the bed gently while not breaking the kiss and instead of taking my panties off he rips them (that was one of my favorite sets). _

_He proceeds to kiss me and tease my clit then he slips his finger between my wet lips. "Oh baby you're so wet for me. This right here, this is mine! Do you understand me Sunshine?" I moan my response nodding my head looking him in the eyes that has changed to an even darker shade of blue. "You will adress me as Sir or Mr. Ambrose. Now do I make myself clear...sub," he says pinching my clit hard -which felt excitingly good- til I answered. "Yes! Yes Sir!"_

_He bruisingly kisses me and plunges a finger into my center making me gasp at the sudden intrusion. "Ahhh so wet for me..." he huskily whispers against my bruised lips. Then he plunges another finger inside me at a slow pace in and out in and out, making me moan even louder. He starts to kiss around my jawline and down to my neck sucking on it marking me again. By the time he adds the third finger he speeds up his fingers I guess he was getting impatient._

_"Someone's getting impatient" I smile at him. He hits my pussy hard and stops all movement. "Did I say you can speak? Hmm?" "No sir," I quickly say not trying to anger him. "Good girl" he says starting to kiss down my body. He swiftly picks me up and lay me down on the bed. Then he softly kiss and nips at my left inner thigh not breaking eye contact with me. He gently blows on my wet and dripping sex and continues to my right inner thigh._

_I huff in annoyance at him and he just chuckles at me. "what's the matter baby? Something wrong?" Before I can respond he slowly licks at my core and i arch my back moaning at the sensation of his tongue. He puts his arm across my waist holding me down while he devours my pussy. I moan and writher under him as he licks and sucks and play with my clit. "Oh God...Jon..mmm...feels soooo...mm...good." "You taste so good sunshine," he moans and continues to tongue my pussy. "Oh Jon...please I I..I can't...I'm gonna-." I didn't get to finish my sentence as I came._

_Jon didn't stop til he got the last drop. As I was coming down from my high Jon moved his arm from my waist and striped off his suit pants and boxers getting a condom out. He put it on his long, thick, nine inch cock, I don't think that's going to fit inside me. I subconsciously licked lips as I stared at his impressive manhood._

_"Like what you see," he says cockily. I bite my lip in response. He growls softly and kisses me as he slips inside of me letting me adjust to his size. "Perfect fit," he whispers. He's right we did fit perfectly together._

_He starts to move slowly out and back in, it hurts at first -I haven't really had any in nearly three years- but after a minute it feels good. I start to meet his thrusts and tell him to go faster. We both groan as he snaps his hips faster and I wrap my legs tight around his waist. "So tight baby" "Jon...Jon...deeper go deeper...ohhh." Jon had me into a panting, moaning puddled mess as he pounded into me. He hooked his right arm under my leg and lifted it over his shoulder amused my flexibility._

_The only sounds coming from the bedrom were our moans, and skin meeting skin. Jon was pounding relentlessly into my pussy. He moaned at the feel of my wet and slick pussy as he started to suck on my neck. "Sunshine you feel...so good around me...I I cccan't...uhh get enough...oh god..of you!" "I'm so close Jon...please... so closse!" He grabbed my other leg putting it over his other shoulder leaning forward into a slight plank postion going deeper. I run my nails down his back leaving marks reminding him he belongs to me and me to him. I closed my eyes feeling that sensation in the pit of my stomach tightening._

_"Cynthia" I snap my eyes open at his firm raspy command. "Come for me darlin'." At that comand I screamed out my release letting my juices flow out on to his cock. He thrusts into me a few times and stills as he releases his seed into the condom. _I suddenly wake from that intense dream, _fuck me, _up to feel not only weight on top of me but heavy breathing. I open my eyes and meet gray ones. "RRRoman...?"

**R&amp;R ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thanks for all the follows and favs. I really hope you guys are liking this story. I won't be able to update this story tomorrow kinda busy this weekend...so...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any WWESuperstars All Rights Go To The Mcmahon Family!**

**Chapter 5**

"RRRoman...!" I say starting to wake up. He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me with intensity in his eyes. I slap and punch his chest trying to get him off of me but he catches both of my wrists in one hand and my waist in the other. I didn't realize what he was doing until I felt the tip of his cock enter me. "What are you doing? Roman stoo-uhhh oh fuck!" He stops to let me adjust to his size and starts pounding into me with his head in the crook of my neck. "Uhhh...mmm..Roman...please stop" _why is he doing this? Oh God...I feel so full with him inside me...feels so goood though. Oh fuck it. _"Romie more...please."

He starts to move faster and I moan even louder when he sucks on my weak spot on my neck. "Baby girl...uhh...so tight...s'good. You like it rough don't you you slut." He lifts my thighs up with his knees to go deeper. When he does that he automatically hits my g-spot and I run my nails even harder down his shoulders and back. Roman puts his hands to my hips and I wrap my arms and legs tighter around him.

He groans as he moves his head from my neck and pulls me into a hot searing kiss, while sitting back on his thighs so I'm sitting on his lap. I began to grind on him while kissing him hard with my hands in his hair (finally I get to run my fingers through it). He moves his hands down to grope and slap my ass every now and then, I moan into his mouth wanting more.

If only he knew that I wanted this a year ago. When I first met him he was such a charmer and sweetheart. I guess I just kinda let it be lust or crush because he was absolutely sexy and just breathtaking and...taken. He was like a forbidden fruit that I just wanted to have a little taste (or more) of. Then again now that I think about it that's all it was a crush. When we were chilling with each other he'd say these things that he would say had an underlining meaning to it but never acted on it.

You know we always hung out and spent time together. It was really great but after his break up with his long time girlfriend he starts acting like a complete asshole to me. That really broke my heart because I thought we were friends. I gotten over the whole crush thing but it still hurt for him to act that way. Now he's all over me like he wanted this all a long.

This should be rape but then again...this doesn't feel like it. Even though I'm over him doesn't mean I don't still lust after him._ Oh My God this feels so good! Is this heaven or am I dreaming still?_ All of a sudden he lays me on my back and looks into my eyes as he mercilessly pounds into me. "So beautiful," he whispers. I start to thrash my head side to side as i violently clench around him as I feel the tightening in my stomach release. He thrusts a couple times and then stills as I feel his warm seed spill into me. As we both start to come down from our high, he kisses up to my neck til he reaches my bottom lip and sucks on it and I moan.

He takes that opportunity to claim my mouth and kisses me deeply like he's putting all his love into it. I surprisingly kiss him back and grind my hips against his making us both groan at the same time. I stop when he growls at me and softly peck his lips. After he pulls out of me he sternly says to me "stay there or I will punish you, understand?" I nod my head. "Use your words" he says as he crosses his muscular arms. "Yes" "yes? yes what" I bite my swollen kissed bottom lip "yes sir" "good girl," he says as he quickly pecks me on the lips and goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

I get a text message from Karla.

**Karla: hey boo! Whatcha doing?**

**Me: Nothing just laying down in bed against my will.**

**Karla: lol ok seriously you need some 'mmhmm' dick in yo life (cough cough) ;p **

**Me: lmao shut the fuck up! Like you da one to talk Karla: true..but guess what though? **

**Me: what?**

**Karla: Seth is taking me out on a date tonight! **

**Me: congratulations girl! finally getting some I see you ;) **

**Karla: tbh I really like Seth. I may wait on having sex with him. **

**Me: well I'm glad you two hit it off and I'm proud of u for doing that. **

**Karla: :) thanks girl. Well I got to go I'm meeting with Arlette in a few ttyl. **

**Me: kay**

I hear someone clear their throat as I put my phone down._ Shit I forgot he was here!_ I met blank grey eyes staring at me expectingly explaining my disobedience. I didn't realize that I had moved to the chair outside where the balcony was. Roman points behind him to the end of the bed and tells me to lay down with my legs spread out for him. I quickly do as he says because I don't know what he is going to do.

"You're just gonna make this even more hard for you," he says as he spreads my legs even wider and gives my pussy a hard smack. I don't cry or make any sound because I know what I did, I should accept this without interruption. Even though it hurt like a bitch. He grabs my wrists and put them above my head telling me to keep them there. "If you move them I will make your punishment much worse," he commands. He slowly and sensually starts to kiss down my body I moan appreciating his movements. When he gets to my clit he starts to violently suck on it and fingering me at a rapid pace. I involuntarily buck my hips up against his pleasurable assault, but he puts an arm across my waist holding me down from any movement.

At the same time, I'm trying not to move my hands by grabbing the bed sheets tightly but he's driving me mad and wanting to touch him. Right when I'm about to cum he pulls away "now tell me baby girl. Why didn't I let you cum?" "B-Because I moved from the bed when y-you told-d me not to. I-I'm sorry baby..please Rome..baby please let me cum!" He doesn't looks pleased "Why should I let you cum baby?" He starts to slowly rub circles on my clit.

"I'll behave I promise to do what you say next time sir, please!" He kisses me passionately and goes back to sucking and licking my juices from my core. He doesn't stop even after I do cum. I don't think I can cum anymore after all that. He doesn't let up til I'm on the brink of my third orgasm. As I feel the tightening in my stomach about to release he suddenly stops. "You will not cum for...hmm..three days should be good yeah?" What in the actual fuck! Roman smirks and starts to get dressed and leaves. What...just...happened?

**R/R **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sighs) ok after taking some advice from a good friend. I'm taking a deep and finally getting this chapter posted. After writing and rewritting it and finally getting it where I want it my computer shuts down...so now before I get frustrated even more here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Three days...THREE FUCKING DAYS! Three days of Roman constantly teasing me. Now don't get me wrong I love the way he touches me...but geez give a girl a break. I was sitting by Roman at a coffee shop pouting at him while he smirked at me. I would just love to smack that smug look off his face.

I've been trying, even begging him to give me some release. All he says is 'soon baby girl' and kiss me on my forehead or gives me a panty dropping kiss on the lips. SomehowI have to get him to let me cum. I really try to pay attention to our conversation so that I wont snap at him from being sexually frustrated. I guess I had spaced out because I feel a slight pressure on my left thigh.

"You ok?" I sadly smile at him and look away. He pulls my face towards him making melook in his deep grey eyes. "No tell me what's wrong? You got something on your mind?" I look at him sad and hopeless still pouting. "Aah, I know," he says cockily. He leans down close to my ear amd whispers "tell me baby girl. How long have you gone without cumming? Hmm?"

I grit mt teeth and say three softly. "Three huh? Have you been a good girl for three days? Did you do what your master asked of you?" He said while stroking his nicely trimmed goatee. "Yes si- wait what? When did this happen and where was I? My master, whoae to say I want you as my Dom! I never asked nor did I agreed to this!" I was so angry at not just him but also at myself.

_I'm so goddamn stupid! What was i thinking! I just let myseld be used again amd I promised myself and Jerrell that I wouldn't do that! Roman thinks because he's good looking that I will just fall into bed with him whenever he wants. _I didn't realize that I was yelling until I was standing. "You know what Roman screw you!" "You already did." "You are a selfish person. Grow up and get over yourself!" I said as I walked out of the coffee shop.

**Hours Later**

_I can't believe the nerve of that asshole! I have been nothing but nice amd patient with him for a year, but his attitude hasn't changed one bit. _Angry thoughts going through my mind as I was punching the bag at the gym. Everytime iI punched or kicked I pictured it being Romans face.

_That fucking _(punch) _hot sexy_ (punch) _grey eyed _(double punch) _ass_ (kick)! I just kept on punching the bag because even if imI'm pissed at him. I can't deny how my body reacted to him. He gave my needs attention before his own. In those moments we jad together I felt that he actually did care for me. Even though he is an annoying asshole I do still care for him, to an extent.

I started to feel heat between my legs as I thought about that morning._ His lips all over my body. Gently sucking on my collar bone, along my jaw, and my neck until he reaches my lips. Oh my god those lips...so soft and commanding. His hands feeling everywhere and firmly squeezing and grabbing any body part he can._

_His finger slowly and sensually circling my clit while he ravishes my mouth. Then part my pussy lips and starts to enter a finger one by one getting me ready for him having me a loud moaning mess. He slowly enters me rocking our bodies in a slow pace as we are in sync with one another. My legs around his waist wanting even more of him because I'm so goddamn close. He whispers "so good" "I'm so close baby I'm...Oh God." We both cum together with a moan of each others name on our lips. As we catch our breaths I absentmindly rub my hands up amd down his back as his head is in the crook of my neck._

_He starts to leave butterfly kisses down my body. When he gets to my already sensitive nub he looks me in my eyes as hegives me a long lick at my core. I shake still coming down from euphoric bliss. He does it again " Roman," i moan. Ithread my fingers tbrough his hair as he licks, sucks, and gently nips at my core. Then he starts to plunge his tongue deep inside of my heat, in and out._

_I was once again on the verge of cumming when I feel his finger inside me. My moan urging him on more and he starts to suck on my clit harder. I can feel my orgasm near and he suddenly stops and move away from me. I huff at him getting annoyed that I didn't get to cum...again. _Arms around me snap me out of my thoughts. I look behind me amd I meet sweet blues.

**sorry for any mishaps in this chapter again thanks to AmbroseLunatic! If it wwasn't for you I wouldn't have got this done. Lots of hugs for you! Ok R&amp;R Guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: thanks for all the follows guys! Here's the next chapter. If you are reading my other story imma hold off on it for awhile and focus on this story. Idk when but ill get back to it but I will eventually.**

**Chapter 7**

I looked behind me and met baby blues. I could see mixed emotions through them. Lust, amusement, concern, and back to lust. "Is everything all right? You seem distracted, wanna talk about it" I smile and shake my head no. "No, no I'm fine. I just...got a lot on my kind these days is all. Don't worry about it ok."

"Are you sure, you knowI'm always here if you need to talk." "Thanks," I smile at him. "I think I'm done for the night anyway. Ill just head out." He stops me from turning away from him. "You know its been awhile since we spent time together. How bout we hang out soon. Come on spend some time with dear ol' Jon." He gives me one of those smiles that shows off his dimples.

I don't need to even think about it but just to make him squirm a little. I walk around him slowly checking him out (cause who wouldn't). "Hmm...well I guess that would be nice. It couldn't hurt, right?" He smirks "only if you want it to sunshine. So...is that a yes?" I wrap my arms around his waist not caring that he was sweaty (dear lord take me now). "Yes I would love to Jon." He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

I pout at him, he smiles again at me and gives me a peck on the lips. "You taste like sweat," I tell him. "Sure you're not tasting yourself. I'm not the only one who had a workout. Plus if you want, I can taste like you...in a matter of seconds. But thats if you give me a chance...to showcase my skills." I just gape af him while he licks his lips and stare down at me intensely.

I bite my lip as I untangle my arms from his embrace that i didnt remember being in. I go to grab my bag, but I'm pulked back. We're both looking at each other in the glass mirror. Arms tighten around me and a growl in ear. "You should know better than to do that. Don't think I won't take you right here. Cause I **WILL** bend you over and have my way.." I unintentionally do it again fron nervousness . "There is absolutely nothing holding me back from taking you!"

I softly whimper as he rubs his semi-hard erection against my backside. I moan quietly and push back against him making him moan in my ear. "I should make you take care of this **BIG** problem I have here. Ooh iI really want you right now...you know that ssunshine," he groans.

"I want you to Jon," I moan back. "Don't worry I will have you at my mercy soon. When I do...I'll have you screaming my name. So be ready sunshine its gonna be a wild ride. You won't be able to walk for days and you knowing that I did that to you. Makes it sooo much sweeter." He gives my ass a little smack and walks away winking. I'll see you soon Darlin'.

I scoff. "What is it with men smacking my ass!"

**R&amp;R ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im not dead! Sorry guys been hella busy with getting ready to graduate! But alas i am still here. Soo enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

When I got to my apartment Roman was waiting for me. I huff and lean against the wall across from him. "What do you want Roman? If you're gonna come here just to sexually harass me, think again. I'm tired and I want to get some sleep."

He sighs "look ok, i'm sorry I'm an ass and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. I'm sorry. If you don't want to ever speak to me again I get it." He starts to walk away but I gently grab his wrist to stop him. He looks at me confused.

"Look Ro, you cant just 'claim me' without my consent or me agreeing to it. It makes me feel some type of way about you. Like I'm nothing more than a sex toy or flavor of the week. I'll never be an equal to you. I don't like to feel like that. That's how my last boyfriend had treated me. He had said and done the worst possible things to me he- nevermind."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I'll leave you alone from now on." "No I just want you to stop being an ass towards me. Like you come at me like I killed your dog or something. I'm your friend Roman I'm not here to hurt you. Treat me like a person like you did when we first met. It was nice to enjoy and be around you." We smile at each other.

"Anyways I'm gonna head on to bed. Goodnight Roman." "Night babygirl. Wait...I don't mean to be nosy but where were you? I mean like...its just that I was waiting for you for a good thirty minutes."

"Oh wellI was I was at the gym and happen to...run into Jon there." "Oh," he says very tensely. I look at his face and his jaw is so tight you can literally see the ticks throbbing. "Roman are you ok?"

"Ok?" He says bitterly. "Yea I'm great. Its just that I don't know. When I try to get close to you you get hesitant, but someone else comes along you go ahead and give them what they want!" He yells.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now! I just give it up! Last time I checked I'm not the one who practically raped someone!"

"Oh so now you wanna turn this around on me. Well I got news for you honey. You seem to enjoy what I was doing so for you to say it was rape is bullshit! So don't fucking get at me with that. You loved the way I touched you so don't even deny it. As Jon...huh he is just manwhore who just wants to score that ass of yours."

"You are so full of yourself Reigns you know that. There is somebody out there that is willing to deal with my crap. Is Jon maybe but I haven't been around him long enough to actually experience it with him. As for you hmmm...I'm just not that quite sure about that. I'm done with you Reigns." I unlock my door and slam it in his face and lock it back.

I hear a loud noise outside my door like someone is punching the wall. I wanna tell him to stop before he hurts himself but at the same time I don't want to deal with him. Especially when he's angry about me and Jon...if there's a me and Jon. Roman just really hurt me amd I want absolutely nothing to do with him right now.

I go and take me a shower thinking about this crazy ass day I had. Roman being an ass towards me nothing new then apologizing and then going back to being an ass. All just because he doesn't want me to be with Jon and thinks that i'm sleeping with everybody under the fucking sun.

AsI got in my bed i started to think about Jon again. Jon and I going back and forth like that was something I haven't enjoyed in a long time. What happened at the gym was...wow. it was really hot. If that didn't turn you on...something must be wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm bacck**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning

I wake up to knocking on my door. My phone tells me its eight in the morning. "Ugghh go away," I mumble. The knocking continues. "Ok!" More knocking. "Alright I'm coming," I say while getting out of bed. Even more knocking. "Geez calm down!"

Not looking through the peep hole because it can be only one of the two people that comes this early on a Saturday morning. One being a Samoan jackass and the other a two toned puppy. Instead I get...Jon.

He smirks "well good morning Sunshine. Brought you some breakfast." Still dazed by sleep I don't see that he is checking me out. "Uh Jon...hey good morning. Please tell me that Seth didn't bring you against your will?" He chuckles lightly. "No. Seth couldn't make me do anything even if he tried. Now you on the other hand . Well, we could work something out," he says while looking me up and down.

I follow his eyes andI realized why he was looking at me like his next meal. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it. In all my glory I was standing in front of Jon with nothing on...except for my bra and panties. "I think purple is my new favorite color." I blushed at his compliment. "Um...yea...why don't you get things ready while I...put on something...more l...decent."

"Oh Sunshine don't get dressed on my account. Besides, you made my day even brighter," he says as I rush to go put some clothes on. I settle for some gray sweats and a white long sleeve shirt that stops at the bottom of my boobs. I walk back to the kitchen where Jon is drinking I'm assuming coffee near the island.

"So...Jon...if Seth is not the reason you are up early. Tell me why you are here?" Yea I can be a bit bitchy when I don't get enough sleep or someone interrupts it.

He doesn't answer. He takes a small sip of his coffee and puts it on the island and looks at me. "What?" Still no answer, just a blank look. He slowly moves towards me near the sink. He towers over me since I'm extremely short compared to him. (Short girls rock!)

Jon leans down like he's about to kiss me. Instead he grabs me by my thighs lifting me up and wraps my legs around his waist. We are leaned against the countertop so now I'm eye level with him. He keeps one arms around my waist while the other goes around my throat surprising me. He lightly applies pressure. "What was that?" He says calmly. "Sunshine do I hear a little attitude coming from you?" He emphases attitude with a squeeze.

His demeanor changed so quickly he reminded me of my ex. I shake my head and say no. All of a sudden he chuckles while he releases his hold on me. "I'm kidding Sunshine lighten up. And to answer your question: you." I snap back to reality. "I'm sorry what? Me?"

"Yes you beautiful. You see. I had this wonderful dream...about us," he says with his cheeks turning pink but still with that cocky tone. I was intrigued by this confession. He turns away from me with his hand rubbing on his collarbone. Probably from being nervous.

"We were married and had two kids. One of them...was a newborn." I smile. "I don't really know how to express...these feelings. Yes I do want you, in any way possible. From the front, back, side, upside down-" "Jon! I think you're getting off topic here," I chuckle. "Right sorry I just." He glances at me. "Uh huh, yea." He turns back to me his hand still on his collarbone.

"Right like I was saying. Okay um..yes I want to be intimate with you and I want to get to know you. Its just that one day ill wake up and it will be all just a dream. Like this morning when I woke up, and you weren't in my arms, I was lonely. I want to get to know you on a different level, so to speak?"

"Jon ok stop you're making me feel bad. You're really cute when you are nervous by the way." He playfully glares at me. "I'm not cute! Puppies are cute but not me." He pinches my thigh."Oww you ass!"

He smirks at me. "And what are you gonna do about it?" He says as he walks away with his hands out to his sides challenging me. I scoff and follow him into the living room. He lunged forward to grab me but i duck under his arm and wrap my arms around his slim waist. "Oh no a smurf wants to wrestle me!" "Oh shut up you...giant of a man."

He looks at me like "really?" I answer him with a kick to the back of his knee trying to get him off balance. He tries to switch positions but I quickly kick his ither knee and grab his right arm whike my left leg goes below his chin and my right goes under extended arm. A perfectly executed armbar (**if I didn't descibe it right...I'm sorry).** I twist it to make him him tap. He grunts our "Ok ok ok!"

I release him with a smirk on my face sitting criss cross. "Damn woman you almost took my arm off!" He moves his shoulder around to get back the feeling. There's an audible pop. My eyes go wide. "Oh my god Jon i am so so sorry. I didnt think i twisted it that much!" I say in a panic.

I rush to him so that i can try to relieve any tyoe of pain. I gently prod the shoulder he kept moving around. "Would you stop moving and let me help!" He looks at me suspiciously. "Ok it hurts right here,"he days showing me where it hurts. "No no no not there, here or was it here?"

"Jon!" He laughs. "Ok, its in this area." I look to see where he points. As I put my hand there he quickly grabs it and slams me on the floor. Then pulls me by my legs towards him as he hovers over me. He looks me in the eyes and keans down to kiss me. At first I'm shocked but I quickly respond back. He pulls away. "I never tapped. "

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We were about to kiss again when Seth walked in the door. "Good morn- um I...sorry. We'll come back later." "We?" Jon says annoyed getting up and then helping me. "Yea me and Ro-man." He looks behind him but nobody is there. "Well at least I thought he was. Wonder where he went so fast?"

**Roman's pov**

I walked off steaming mad at what iI just walked into. I was gonna apologise and at least **try** to understand why him and not me. Instead my supposedly **friend** is all over **My** woman! How dare he! He knows he is only trying to get into her panties. And he wants to rub it in my face that he hit it first before me. I cant let that happen. She is mine and only mine only. I knew we would be together when I first laid on her. He smiled thinking about it.

**Flashback (still Roman's pov)**

_Seth and I walked into my cousin's apartment complex, The Somerset. I was visiting to see how he liked it and if I wanted to move there to. He was talking about some hot chick that lived a couple doors down from him. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying because my eyes was on a beautiful chocolate brunette. _

_She had her hair down that went past her shoulders with a black beanie that said Boss. She wore a purple tank top with a knee high black skirt with some flats._

_She was reaching for her mail but due to her height she couldn't reach. She turned around hearing me chuckle behind her. "Is there something funny?" Ooh sass. I really like that its quite a turn on. Especially when I have a woman whithering under me begging for more. I give her her mail but before I could get a word out here comes Seth._

_"Cynthia! Sweetheart! Come here. How are you?" Seth says. She smiles at him. What a beautiful smile. And those plump lips. They will look beautiful around my cock. I need to stop my train my of thought before I embarrass myself with a hard on._

_"Hello my two toned alley cat I'm good," she says as she turns and gives him a hug. A beautiful voice to. Mmm wonder what she would sound like screaming my name? Ok I really need to get a grip. At least I haven't said anything yet. I wouldn't want to say something stupid and make myself look like a dumbass._

_Whoa wait a minute. Seth just_ **moved**_ here for what two weeks? And he already has a smoking hot chick giving him a pet name. Like what the fuck? He getting some already? I don't know ill have to ask him later about it._

_"Good good. Um...I want to introduce you to my friend Roman." He says giving me a clap on the shoulder. I glare at him but he laughs it off. "Ro this is my lady friend Cynthia who lives a few doors down from me. She makes killer food! Speaking off is that vanilla I smell?" She punches him in the arm but he laughs it off._

_"Cynthia this is my good friend Roman Reigns." I give her one of mine signature smiles. She smiles back and looks away but does a quick double take. "Are that your real eye color or are they contacts?" I chuckle "yes yes they are." She bites her lip. Before I could say anything else I get interrupted...again."_

_"Yo Uce!" My cousin Dwayne. I love the guy but seriously dude. Do you have to kill my vibe? We bro hug and his wife Trish make an appearance. Ive only seen her once and she is hot as fuck! I mean my cousin got it going on right now._

_"Hey Trish!" Cynthia says as they hug. They talked briefly about something and just like that she was gone. Not even a 'bye' or 'see you later' just a smile and wave. Well at least I know her name. I think ill enjoy living here...yea._

**End flashback**

I was pacing in Dwayne's living room. I ddon't know how but I got to have her. I saw her first. "She should be mine not his." All the laughs and good times we had. "It was so perfect. We are meant to be together."

"Roman, Uce, you need to calm down. You're acting crazy. If you really wanted her you would of made her yours a year and half ago. And now that she is with someone you want to lay claim to her? That's fucked up and you know it.

It'll make it seem like she's property and not a person. You've been a jackass to her this past few months and now you don't want another man to be with her? You've been raised better than that man. Your parents would be just as disappointed in you as I am."

As I think about what he says it sinks in. Yeah I have been a jackass towards her. He's right but I wont admit it out loud especially to him. "But-" "But nothing! You need to fix things between you to and stay out of her personal life.

AN: Wow a new pov AND a flashback? Tell me how I did and if u like it. Also check out my profile for a poll for this story. I cant decide my mind keeps changing! Review please


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the viewe and reviews guys! Dont forget to check out my poll on my profile it closes thursday! Enjoy the chapter and let me know what u guys think!**

**Chapter 11**

**Cynthia pov**

Well ok then. "That was weird." I say while i wrap my arms around Jon's waist. He puts his around mines and his chin on my head.

"When did that happen?" Seth days gesturing to me and Jon. "No let me rephrase that. Are you two together? Like official?"

"Um well..." I look at Jon. He just raise an eyebrow. "We're...working things out. You know not putting a label on anything. So don't go gossiping to people."

"What? Me? Gossiping? I would never!" He says looking offended.

"Yea sure you don't." Jon says sarcastically pulling me down to sit on the couch in his lap. "You and Roman were together this morning right?"

"Yea...so?"

"Do you know what's wrong with him? Like I've never seen him act like that. Did he day something to you?" Jon asks.

"No. He seemed pretty good to me." Then we heard his stomach growling. "Um...ill be outside...waiting for y'all." He walks out with his cheeks tinted pink. Me and Jon laugh at him. "Shut up!"

We laugh even more. I get up and grab my wallet and keys while Jon waits on me at the door.

As we walk to the diner that is a block and half from the apartment I get a weird feeling. Like somebody is watching me. I stop and look around seeing people minding their own business.

Jon asks if I was alright. "Yea...I'm fine. I just...its nothing." I shake my head feeling paranoid. _Its just my imagination_.

We make it to the diner and get a table near the window. We order and wait for our food. I noticed the waitress was eyeing Seth . "So Seth, you and Karla huh?"

"Yea. We uh...taking things slow. I don't mind it she's a sweet woman."

"So. How did the picnic go? And I want details mister!" Jon just shakes his head at me.

"As you know, I took her out to a picnic. It was at night under the moon. We talked got to know each other-"

I didn't get to hear the rest of how the date went. I got that feeling again where I felt someone watching me. I looked around the diner but I didn't see anyone that was suspicious. I just couldn't shake the feeling off.

Jon grabbed my hand noticing me not paying attention. "You alright?"

"Huh? Yea I'm fine."

"No you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't have ignored me." He says pouting at me like a kid. _God he can be such a puppy sometimes._ "Why are you ignoring me meanie?"

"Seth shut up!" Jon kicks him under the table. "What's wrong baby? You're distracted."

"Sorry its just..I don't know. Ever since we left the apartment I feel like somebody is watching me." I sigh. "I thought I was just being paranoid but when Seth was talking. I got the same weird feeling of eyes on me."

"Well don't worry about it. I'll protect you Shunshine." He says kissing me on the cheek amd then my lips. Seth pretends to gag as the waitress comes back with our food. "Its about time. I'm starving."

I shake my head at him and dig into my waffles.

**Someone's pov**

While the group ate they didn't pay any attention to a man that walked by them. He stopped at the door to look at her and walked out of the diner.

**review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Um yea...major major writers block on this. I apologize for thay and for this short chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

**3 weeks later**

**Cynthia pov**

Ever since that day at the dinerwith Seth and Jon i still feel like someone is watching me. For some reason I have the urge to go to Roman. I don't know why but I want to be near him._ I have Jon so why am I thinking so much about Roman?_

_ Its not intentional. I know he hurt me alot but I cant help but think about that sexy Samoan. His gorgeous gray eyes that holds so much emotion and...well he got body for days. And don't get me started on his package. Fuck I really need to stop thinking about him before my panties get soaked._

I think that I see my ex sometimes. Like I'd see him one second and he would be gone the next. Sometimes I think I see him sitting in a corner at the diner or he would be walking down the street when I go to work and do the same when I leave.

Jerrell just says that I'm seeing things and that there's no way that he has found me. He assures me that I am safe and he cant get to me. I almost believe him but I just feel that he has found me and is just waiting to drag me back with him.

I just couldn't shake the feeling these past weeks. _Should I tell Jon? Roman? No, not him. I ddon't think he cares for me. Let alone willing to watch over me._ She sighs. _Again Roman pops in my heads for the millionth time. He doesn't even like me. He's made that perfectly clear._

I was in my office staring blankly at my computer. Contemplating whether I should just go to Roman or stay in my office. I know I need help with this but I don't know how. Like how will I go about it?

Before I overthink it I get up and leave my office. On my way to the top floor I pass Summer. She looks at me and blushes then quickly walks pass me. She hasn't been given me shit since that incident **(see I Could Fall In Love one shots).**

As I get in the elevator I start to feel nervous. I don't know what I should say or do. I'm just doing it as I go but when I tell him what will he think of me then? Would he dislike me even more? Feel disgusted with me?

He has his blinds close so I cant see if he is here or not. I guess I have to knock and see for myself. I lift my hand to knock but don't knock yet. Just as I start to turn around to leave, and forget about asking for help and dealing with it myself, the door opens.

He looks surprised to see me there. Hell I'm surprised that I even got this far. I usually just deal with things on my own but I don't think I can do this by myself.

"Hey." He says in that deep voice. _Damn Roman!_ He was wearing a lighg gray dress shirt that werer rolled up and black slacks. Amd to top the sexiness off he was wearing glasses. _Just take me now...up against the wall...from the side...from the back..._ He clears his throat.

"Um hey...sorry. I just...nevermind." I walk away but he catches my wrist.

"No hey. If you want to talk then I'm hear for you. I know I haven't been around lately and I apologize for that. Since you're here why don't we talk now. Or if you're not feeling up to it how bout we have dinner at my place," He tells me.

**a/n: like I sayd this is short and iI'm sorry. Hopefully I still have you guys interested in this story and my other stories. As always R&amp;R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"No hey. If you want to talk then I'm here for you. I know I haven't been around lately and I apologize for that. Since you're here why don't we talk now? Or if you're not feeling up to it, how bout we have dinner at my place," he tells me.

"Its kind of a personal matter so I think your place is good. I don't want no one eavesdropping and spreading things around."

"Hey." He grabs my shoulders lightly stopping me. "Its fine. I understand. I'll come by and pick you up by eight. Okay? Don't worry about it. We both have things to get off our chest."

He cups my face and kisses my forehead. Then he looks in my eyes and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. I surprise myself when I kissed back. It ended all to quickly for me so I grabbed his shoulders and pull him into another kiss. He pulls me close by the waist as our lips moved against one another.

Roman lifts me up and pins me against his office door not breaking the kiss. My legs secured around his waist his arms around mine pulling me even closer, while my arms around his neck.

"Roman." I moan trying to get him to stop but not stopping myself. He reluctantly pulls away but stays close.

I remove my legs from his waist as he sets me down. We kiss one more time. Even though I want him this this isn't the time or the place to do it. We just stare into each others eyes while still in a close embrace.

A throat clears breaking our moment. We turn to see Seth watching us confused with coffee and papers in his hand. Roman and I separate.

"Is there something you guys need to tell me?" Seth asks.

"Um..." I look at Roman.

"I'll see you later." Roman says. I nod at him, give Seth a hug and a kiss on the cheek and leave to go back to my office.

When I sit down in my office I take a deep breath. _What the hell is happening? Why am I looking forward to seeing him later? More importantly why did I kiss him back and went back for more? Why do I feel like I'm falling in love with him again?_

My phone interrupts my thoughts as it kept telling me that I had text messages. I walked over to my desk and glanced at it. A number I didn't know sent me numerous texts. Suddenly it stopped and my computer started notifying me of emails from an unknown user.

When I looked at text messages on my phone I started to panic. There was pictures of me. I was either sleeping, at the store, with Karla or Seth, me playing with some kids. But the last few pictures had me in a panic.

It was me with my ex. We were either kissing or in an embrace. Then there were pictures of things that I wanted to forget. I thought I left this in the past but now. It seems to have found its way back into my life. I put my head in my hands thinking that I couldn't tell Roman about this.

**A/n: Another short chapter ill have another one up later on today. R&amp;R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: adult themes, mention of non con sex, murder, and abuse**

**Later that night**

Ever since I had gotten those texts and emails from HIM. I've been nervous to go see Roman. Even second guessing about going to see him. I mean like I don't want to get Roman involved in this mess that is my past. Then again isn't that why I wanted to talk to Roman about?

To get him to keep me safe from it? I know I cant run away from it because now it has come back. And because of this I don't know if he'll want me when I tell him. I haven't gotten any texts or anything since earlier and I'm grateful for that.

Should I leave my phone just incase he starts back up? Or should I take it with me and hope he doesn't start the excessive texts? But then again Jerrell and Erica may need me especially since her due date is close.

I start to pace around my living room. Contemplating whether I should tell him or not when there was a knock on the door. I stop pacing and just stare at the door for a few seconds, took a breath and answered the door.

There Roman stood with his hair out and wearing jogging shorts and a long sleeve gray tshirt.

"Hey." I say nervously.

"Hey. You look nice." He says eying my body. I wore a pink halter top and sweatpants.

"Thanks its nothing special." I look down at my outfit and back at him. He was wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't say that. You are special. Whether you're wearing sweatpants, a dress, or nothing at all." He says.

I smile at him and grab my keys and my phone hesitatingly. I lock my door and he grabs my hand as we walk to his apartment. He opens his door and lets me in first. Then I feel a light smack on my ass.

"Really?" I look at him not impressed.

"Don't act like you didn't like it. Plus I couldn't resist." He said with a smirk on his lips. He wraps his arms around me and leans down for a kiss. I kiss back while my hands intertwine in his hair.

A beeping sound breaks us apart. "I'll be right back." Roman chuckles and heads to the kitchen. I decided to look around because its been a long time since I've been here. There was no pictures of him and Brie but I guess that's understandable. I don't exactly know what happened because he didn't talk about it.

Now that is a picture that I hadn't seen in a long time. It was a picture of me, Seth and Roman at the beach. It was when we first started to get to know each other.

"It was Seth's idea you know. At first I thought he was just trying to get in your good graces to have sex with you." I pretended that I was going to gag.

"Ok no. Seth is like a brother to me." I shuddered at the thought of sex with Seth.

He just chuckled. "Then I actually thought about it. He was actually trying to hook us up." I looked at him confused. "He knew we would end up together somehow. And I guess he decided he'd give us a push."

Dinner was nice. We made light conversation and talked about the good times we had together and with Seth. It continued after dinner in his living room. He was telling a story about something happening at the gym when my phone started going off.

I tensed up hoping Roman didn't notice. "Someons's popular." He joked.

I didn't respond just closed my eyes because I knew who it was.

"Is everthing ok?" I still don't answer him.

He tilts my chin up. "Babygirl." He waited for me to open my eyes. I reluctantly did. "What's wrong?" He asks me.

I take a breath. "I guess its time for me to tell you why I wanted to talk to you." I unlock my phone to show him the texts but I get a phone call by an unknown number. I drop my phone.

Roman picks it up and answers it. "Hello?...who is-" I'm guessing they hung up. Roman looks at me. "Cynthia. What's going on?"

I take a shaky breath. I tell him to look at the unread texts messages. I couldn't bring myself to look at them earlier. I already saw the pictures so I know what the texts were about.

"What is this? Who? What? What exactly am I looking at?" He looks at me scared and confused at what I'm going to say.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was 21 I met this guy named Derek. I met him through a family friend. We dated for two and a half years. In the beginning it was great like I couldn't be any happier. I even wanted to marry this man and start a family together." I couldn't look at Roman while I talked about my past.

"A little after around the second year we were together he wanted kids. I did to but just not at that time. I mean I am only 21 I'm still young why rush into things. And I told him that and he accepted that until he started hearing rumors. He started listening to his friends and what other people were telling him.

So he started to question me and my loyalty to him. I told him he was crazy and why is he listening to all these people instead of coming to me. I've always been a loyal person. Ive never backstabbed someone just to get what I want. I'm not a selfish person. If I have love you I love you I don't stray. You get all of my love, all of my heart. And when you question that that hurts me and...that makes me feel like they are accusing me of doing something that they are doing."

Roman squeezes my knee for comfort. I give him a weak smile.

"Anyway. I um...at the time I was working as a nurse at the old folks home. And sometimes I had to come home later than he did. He knew this but he still was always on my ass asking 'who I been with' and 'why am I cheating on him' 'who am I cheating on him with'. Like I just want to take a shower and relax with my boyfriend but I can't even do that."

_Flashback _**(regular text is what is happening present time just in case y'all are confused)**

_I had an early shift today so i would be home with Derek and hope that he wouldn't start an argument. Since id be home I thought that we could spend some time together and show him that I'm not with anybody else but him. On my way home I went to the store and bought some groceries and...other things. You know a surprise._

_Instead of him getting a surprise, I got one. On __**OUR **couch was this woman riding him like her life depended on it. I dropped the bags in my hand and beat thr shit outta her and kicked her out. Literally. I couldn't even get a word out to confront him because he slapped me._

_I slapped him back. He looked at me like I was crazy._

_"You bitch you are going to pay for that." _

_Then punched me making me fall to the floor. I tried to get away from him before he could land another punch._

I was pacing back and forth in front of Roman but I couldn't look at him. Not just yet. I had to get all of this off my chest before I go crazy. I was nearly pulling my hair out.

_He tackles me back to the floor and pin me down. He starts laying punch after punch to face. I tried to get up when he got off of me but he kicked me in my stomach taking the air out of me. I grab my stomach while trying to breathe but he keeps kicking me. _

_He violently pulls my arm bavk so he could get more leverage at kicking me. He kicked me in the stomach, in the face, and most importantly my heart. I have a heart condition that I had since I was little and kicking my in the chest wont help. I stopped screaming for him to stop and screamed for help._

_It was kinda hard for me to yell or scream when I could hardly breathe. When he stopped kicking and punching me to catch his breathe I cried. I tried to move but my body just couldn't take it. I think he broke my arm because I couldn't feel it. Or he had at least dislocated it._

_Next thing I knew both of my arms were tied behind my back. "What...what are you doing?" I breathlessly asked. He didn't say anything he turned me around to face him. He started stripping his clothes off with a blank look on his face. I realised what he was going to do and begged for him not to._

I was looking outside of Roman's window. It was raining. How fitting. I stil ccouldn't bare to look at him though as I continued to tell him.

_He started to take my clothes off roughly. I struggled against him the best iI could even though my hands were tied. He would keep slapping me in the face even after my clothes were off._

I didn't want to go into detail.

_He left me sore, bloody, and bruised. I don't know when but I passed out. I woke up in our bed naked but I was clean and tied to the bed by rope. I tried getting loose but it was no use. There was noise downstairs like a party was going on and then I heard footsteps, several of them._

_They stopped at the bedroom door. I started panicking and trying to get the rope loose to no avail. The door opened and Derek and two of his friends drunkingly came inside the room and locked the door._

_Derek stuumbled toward me. He cups my face with a hand and kisses me softly but I jerk my head away. He back hands me yelling bitch. Then he turns to his friends that are laughing. Then he asks them coldly "who wants the first go?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: rape, abuse, and murder**

**Chapter 15**

_"Who wants the first go?"_

_I scream and yell for help and try to get out the rope. They laugh just laugh at me. A guy with a buzz cut type hair do came toward me and kissed me roughly. I bit his tongue to get him off and stuggle to get loose of the ropes. _

_He backhands me. "Bitch! You know..I was going to take it easy on you. But now I change my mind." I look around for Derek to get this man to stop but he just looks on amused._

_As plead and beg for Derek the man strips. Before I know what is happening I scream feeling a searing pain between my legs. "that's right you whore. Scream for me...I love it when when whores like you scream. It turns me on even more." He keeps pounding into me while the others including Derek watches and take pictures._

_When he finishes on my stomach the other guy got his turn. This guy was even more brutal then the other one. He bit anywhere he could and until I bleed. I sobbed and sobbed for Derek to help me but he just sat there and watched. Even getting hard st me getting used by other men._

_When the other guy finished Derek finally came over to me. I couldn't see his facr becaude of how dark it was in the room. But I didn't want to look at him but I had no choice he had my face up close to his. If I closed my eyes he would slap me where the other guy bit me and tell me to look at him._

_He entered me softly. "This is what whores get. They get mistreated. You know why? Because they deserved this!" He punches me. I let out a whimper. "Oh you like that huh? You like being mistreated?" _

_He started pounding into me extremely hard til start bleeding between my legs again for the fourth time today. _

I didnt realise i was crying until i felt arms around me. I flinched hard.

"Its just me babygirl." He kisses my temple. "You dont have to finish." He says that but I can see the anger in his eyes.

I shake my head. "No. I need to get this off my chest. Please." I beg him. He says ok and ealk me back to the couch.

_Derek then_ _turns me around on my stomach and roughly enter me again. He moves my hair from shoulders and tells one of his friend to give him a pocketknife. I sob more "Please Derek don't do this. Please."_

_Then I feel him slashing between my shoulders while I cry out in agony. He kept fucking me while he did it. All I remember before passing out was laughter. Drunken laughter._

_End of flashback_

"It scarred really bad. I still have it you know. That's the thing about them. They never really leave you."

"Can I...could I see it?" Roman asks hesitatingly. I turn away from him and take my shirt off and move my hair to the side. I hear him gasp.

"It doesn't hurt if you touch it." He gently brushes his fingers over the letters of the word 'slut' written painfully between my shoulders.

"That's not the worst that has happened to me while with him. Since ive always fought back I ended up with broken ribs, and a broken leg. No one knew because he told my boss that I couldn't work anymore.

I tried to leave many times even went out of state. But one of the guys that raped me that night was a cop so I couldn't escape. Derek would find out and drag me back to that hell and beat me even more.

I couldn't talk to Jerrell because he had his own problems and he was on a business trip. My dad is always on the road and never calls and I never had a relationship with my mom. I literally had no one. Id move to a shelter if I could but people are snitches man." I begin to cry again as Roman pulls me to him.

"Then one day I found out I was pregnant. I dont know why but I thought since I'm pregnant then maybe he would stop beating me. And I was right. The beatings did stop. I thought everything is going to be fine now. Jerrell said he was coming in a few days and I was happy to see him again.

But oh how wrong I was. When I was around four months pregnant rumors start to go around again. 'Oh that's not his baby' 'I saw men going in and out of that house when you at work'. And like the idiot he is he listens to it.

I don't remember much about what happened. It happened do fast but at the same time it felt like everything was in slow motion. Derek and I had gotten into an argument about something...I don't remember but were upstairs. I didn't need to be stressed out because we had just find out that we were having a boy.

So I walked away. I didn't want to get physical especially since I'm pregnant. Next thing I knew i was pushed against the wall.

"Bitch don't walk away from me when i'm talking to you!" Then he slapped.

I pushed him off telling him to stop he's going to hurt the baby. He didn't listen he just kept hitting me and slapping me around. Then next thing I knew I'm being pushed down the stairs. I tried." I cried.

"I tried to protect my baby...but I couldn't wrap my arm in time and... instead of helping me or feeling remorseful he continued to beat me. I tried to fight back but I was weak from the fall and he was blinded by rage. He punched and kicked my face and chest and worst the baby. He just kept kicking me and punching me.

I eventually passed out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. Jerrell amd Darren's parents were there. "What happened?"

"I came over to check on you and I saw him beating you half to death. I know that he has a friend in the station so I got someone else to take him in. He won't hurt you again. I promise." Jerrell reassured me. Before he could finish the doctor came in.

He looked at me solemly. I tried sitting up and check on baby but...there was no more baby bump. He told me he was sorry for my loss. I just cried and Jerrell came and held me.

I just cried into Roman chest.

**A/n: this pained me to write this but it had to be done plus this was one of the chapters that make this story. So tell me ehst do you think Roman's reqction will be. As always R&amp;R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Roman's pov**

It's been weeks since talking to Dwayne. He's right but I just don't know how. Between trying to figure out how to make things right and Brie trying to get back in my life. I haven't been doing anything to but fantasize about Cynthia.

I mean she's perfect for me. I know it. I can feel it in my gut. But...although I know she is perfect I just cant control myself when it comes to her. And oh god...that body, all curves.

Nice pert breasts, round and tight ass that looks perfect in jeans. Hell in anything and nothing its a sight to see. Then that beautiful smile, and that voice when she moans.

I moan aloud as I jerk myself off.

_"Roman...please...more," she moans as she withers under me._

_Her legs wrap around me as I go deeper and harder in her tight heat. "Always so tight baby."_

_I lift her up from laying on the couch and on my lap. She grinds on me hard andI cant help but groan. I kiss and bite on her neck as she moans and thread her fingers through my hair._

_I pull her back exposing more of her neck and chest upwards. I latch onto one nipple as she arches into the sensation and scratch at my shoulders._

Fuck I'm so close. Wait did I lock my office door? Yea yea I did I said I didn't want to be bothered. But then again knowing Seth he would barge in anyways. Quiet moans escape my mouth as I get closer and closer to my orgasm.

_I have her bent over the couch pounding away._

_"Yes!...oh fuck...oh...Roman fuck please," pleads._

_"What do you want babygirl? You want to cum? Have all your sweet juices spill all over my hard cock that is giving it to ya good? Huh?" _

_"Yes! Please oh...God!" She screams._

_I lift her up penetrating her again as she wraps her legs around my waist. I lay her on her back and fuck her relentless. She gasps, moans, whines oh it is a beautiful sound. I don't stop til we both cum._

I try to catch my breath after I cum hard on my chest. I clean myself up as best I can until I can get to the restroom.

"Fuck," I breathe.

I straighten up and head to the door. I really don't know what I'm going to do. When I open the door I see Cynthia there but leaving. Was she here to see me or Seth? It had to be Seth because as far as I know she hates me.

"Hey," I say trying not to pull her in my office and take her right then and there.

She doesn't look like she's herself though. She doesn't say anything just looks me up and down. I clear my throat.

"Um...hey sorry. I just...nevermind." she tries to walk away.

No this is my chance to fix things. Plus she looks like she needs a friend. Even if I can only be that at leasti can still be in her life. So I grab her wrist before she gets out of reach.

"No hey. If you want to talk then I'm hear for you. I know I haven't been around lately and I apologize for that. Since you're here why don't we talk now. Or if you're not feeling up to it how bout we have dinner at my place," I tell her.

"Its kind of a personal matter so I think your place is good. I don't want no one eavesdropping and spreading things around."

I understand what she means. People like to gossip a lot so it wouldn't blame her, rumors go around all the time. She starts rambling so I stop her.

"Hey," I grab her shoulders. "Its fine. I understand. I'll come by and pick you up by eight. Okay? Don't worry about it. We both have things to get off our chest." I say as I cup her face and kiss her forehead.

I couldn't help myself. Everytime I look in her beautiful brown eyes it does something to me. I kiss her. I'm surprised that she kiss me back, it means that I still have a chance.

I end it but she pulls me back and I pull her close to my body. My body is on fire right now having her this close. I pin her to the door she wraps her legs around my body and I grind into her. She moans my name.

I know we cant do this here, I just cant help it but I reluctantly pull away but stay close. Someone clears their throat. Great just great. Thank you Rollins for ruining our moment.

We separate.

"Is there something you two need to tell me?" Seth asks.

Cynthia looks at me. I just told her that I would see her tonight. After she leaves Seth comes into my office.

"I knew it! I. Fucking. Knew. It. Its about time you got your head out of your ass and got with her. I was right. Just admit Roman."

"I'm not admitting shit."

**Later that night after dinner...**

I'm glad that I did this. We had a great time just talking to each other. Its like the past months haven't happened. Just to people who are in love. Well...at leaat on my part I don't know how she feels about me.

Her phone rings as I was telling a story. "Someone's popular." I joke.

She doesn't say anything just tenses up. Ok something is definately is wrong.

"Is everything ok?"

She doesn't answer me. So I turn her head to look at me. "Babygirl." I wait for her to open her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She takes a breath and shows me her phone. But some one calls and she drops the phone. I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?" I just hear heavy breathing on the line. "Who is this-" they hang up.

What the hell is going on? Who wasthat? And why does she looks scared to death.

"Cynthia. What is going on?"

I look at the text messages and pictures. What is this? Is somebody stalking her?

"What is this? Who? What exactly am I looking at?" Confused as hell.

She starts telling me about her ex boyfriend. How he mistreated her. How ahe loves. She started getting upset and I squeezed her knee to tell her I'm here.

She told me how she came home early and caught him cheating on her. How can someone cheat on a beautiful wonderful woman like her. He dislocated her shoulder and beat on her. What kind of man would do that to a woman. Then she said that he...

She got up and went to the window, it was raining outside. But it didn't stop me the anger inside me. She didn't look at me. I want to hold her so bad but I think she has been keeping this inside for to long.

This guy that calls himself a man not only abused her but let other men use her. I should fucking...FUCK! I need to punch something. When I find this SOB I'm going to fucking murder his ass! No one touches my woman.

When she started crying I had to calm myself down. I got up and wrapped my arms around her. She flinched away from me. I know she didn't mean to flinch from me in particular but that still kind of hurt me.

"It's just me babygirl," I reassure and kiss her temple. Even though I'm furious at this guy I have to keep my cool. I dont want her to go relive every moment. "You don't have to finish."

She shakes her head and tells me that she has to get this off her chest. So I let her continue and walk her back to the couch. He-he marked her. I take deep breaths. He couldn't have. No! Not my girl! But I have to know for sure I-I have to see it.

"Can I-Could I see it?" I ask. She turns away from me. Oh my God. No not my baby. She tells me it ddoesn't hurt if I touch it. She goes on to tell me that she tried to run away many times to no avail and that she was pregnant once.

That Derek basically killed it while beating on her. And if it wasn't for Jerrell she would be dead. I owe that guy a couple beers. If it wasn't for him I would'nt have met my babygirl.

I wrap her in my arms as she cried in my chest. I don't know how but I will find this guy and I will destroy him. Believe that.

**A/n: Wow this was long. I ddidn't intend to have It that way but I wanted to get Roman's reaction to the news all in one chapter. So yeah. What do u think of Roman's reaction? What wil happen next? Review please**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews and follows you guys keep it up! I will be updating all my stories (After Effects, Moving On, and I Could Fall In Love) because its my bday tomorrow and...well tbh I don't know if I'm doing anything or not but I want to update sooo...enjoy the chapter and review please.**

**Chapter 17**

I pulled her close in my arms as she cried. My heart hurts just hearing her cry. I dont like to see or be the cause of why she's crying. I now see why she didnt put up with my bullshit. She didn't want to end up back where she was.

I don't blame her though. I kind of hurts that she thought of me in that way but going through what she did. She's tougher and stronger than any person I've ever met. And here I am treating her like shit because I cant get my anger in check.

I can't express how I really feel about her. And its not her and I know she would be faithful she said so herself. Its just that ever since the break up with Brie. I don't know or trust myself anymore with anybody. Plus I don't want to talk about her, it wouldn't feel right after she confessed something like that.

And I don't want to scare her off because of my anger. She's been through enough as it is me being there wont help nothing. God I'm so helpless! What is wrong with me? A knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts.

"You should probably get that," she says as she sniffles.

"No they can fuck off. You are much more important right now."

The knocking continues.

I keep her close in my arms and rub her back gently.

They start pounding on the door.

"Damnit," I mutter to myself.

I kiss Cynthia on the head and get up to answer the door.

"What!"

"Well its about time you answered." Seth says as he walks pasts but pauses as he looks at Cynthia's puffy face and turns to me. "What did you do?" He accuses.

"I didn't do anything. We were just talking, clearing the tension between us."

"What did you say?" He asks menacingly.

"Seth. Look its between me and her. Plus...its not my story to tell." I say as I sit on the couch next her. She wraps her arms around mine and lays her head on my shoulder.

Seth's eyes soften. He sits on the table in front of us and squeezes her knee. "Whenever you are ready to talk. I'm here for you."

She nods at him.

Then Seth looks at me. "You on the other hand. I want to know if I don't already."

I take a deep breath and sit back on the couch and wrap my arms around Cynthia. "Its about Brie."

"Oh, that cheating whore," Seth says bored. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Hey, don't talk about her like that!"

"Man she cheated on you! You caught her in the act!" Seth yell at me.

Cynthia lets go of me. I need to calm myself down. I look at her to apologize for yelling. She's looking down and biting her lip. She only does that when she's nervous. What she got to be nervous about? Does she know what happened with Brie?

No she couldn't. The only person that knows is Dwayne and Seth. I know that they wouldn't say anything. Does she know something about Brie?

**Sorry short chapter but its all I got at the moment. Maybe ill think of something later amd y'all will get another chapter then. Review and tell me what u think and what u would like to see happen next. I already have a few ideas but the more the merrier.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Derek pov**

_I've been watching her ever since I've escaped prison. That bitch will pay for this. All the heartbreak I went through because of her. Everything I did for her was from the heart. Yea I put my hands on her. She needed to be put in her place._

_Everybody was telling me that she was a hoe. That she been sleeping behind my back with other men. Even fucking her supposed best friend. What would you do if your woman waa cheating on you with her best GUY friend? Huh? Tell me that!_

_Yea so I wanted to party that day. So that's what I did. I invited all my friends and some neighbors for a little get together. And man was there some fine bitches there. I wasn't the only one that was getting some that night. The more I drank the more angry I got about thinking about her cheating on me._

_I got angry because she ruined my afternoon fuck. I mean she was just waiting for me to pounce on that ass. But no this bitch just had to come and ruin my fun! So I got drunker and drunker my I looked upstairs toward the bedroom then...well after that I don't remember much_.

_I walked through Cynthia's apartment. It was nice. She's done well for herself since I've been in prison. But that will change soon. You will be mine again. Whether you like it or not._

Pictures line up the wall around the place. Pictures of her family and I guess some friends and that 'best friend' of hers. Then there's pictures of two guys ive never seen before. One with long hair and some tribal tattoo on his arm. Pfft I have tattoos too.

Then there's another one. Guy with two hair colors. Who in the hell do she associate herself with these days? That's just fucking weird. Leave the two hair colors to women.

I finally walk into the bedroom. Nice dresser and king size bed with a walk-in closet. I go inside the walkin closet and see loads of clothes and shoes and other shit she doesn't need. Then I spot a chest. I couldn't open it because there's a lock on it.

_Oh well._

I go back into the bedroom and look in the bedside dresser. _Of fucking course_. There's a purple dildo and a vibrator. Always was a kinky person. I look at the messed up bed. She slept here just this morning and last night.

I go to the other dresser and see matching panties and bras. I take one and smell it.

_Ahhh smells just like her. That sweet and tight pussy of hers._

I take the panties with me as I lay her bed. Just the smell of her makes me hard. I grab my throbbing cock and jerk myself off. As I remember her body squirmimg underneath me as I tore that pussy up.

I grab my phone and call her as I still work my throbbing cock close to cumming. It rings twice before a guy picks up.

"Hello?"

I breathe heavy.

"Who is thi-"

I hang up.

_How could she do this? How could she cheat on me? I love her so much! Why!? Why!? Why!? I cant believe this..._

I tuck myself back into my pants and leave the apartment and take the black and red panties with me.

**A/n: A look inside the ex's head. Tell me what u think in a review or pm me if that's what u want to do.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Thanks to Calwitch, Willow Edmond, KairiAnneYukari21, and Jaydiebelladonna for those awesome reviews! Sorry this took so long and hope you all are still interested! Without further ado enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**Cynthia's pov**

_*Flashback*_

_I was making my way back home in a confused and sour mood. And what I got on my mind I really need to think. I mean I just saw Brie, Roman's girlfriend, kissing and getting a little to close with this guy with a scratchy beard._

_I knew she was a snake in a grass but to actually be right about it? I don't know what to do. Like I never liked the bitch no way but I tolerated her because of Roman. He really loves her._

_Do I really want to go to him about this without any proof? All that would do is get him mad at me and make it seem like I'm jealous, which I'm not. Not of her the skank. I just...I don't want to lose Roman as a friend. I mean that's all I am to him anyways._

_Its not like he'll magically be in love with me if I did tell him. He wouldn't want to jump into a relationship with me of all people. I mean I'm skinny, practically anorexic. I have this ugly scar on my back between my shoulders and I'm short, like really short and my boobs are big for body._

_Overall I'm just a total emotional work. So why would he be interested in me or even want me? I'm nothing special. He cant know any of this, especially not about my past._

_I walk into my apartment complex and I see Brie...but with the same guy at the diner. Again they were kissing right in the open where anybody or even Roman can see them. I decided to confront her about this without really thinking._

_"What the fuck are you doing Brie!"_

_They both pull away. She looks at me then she smirks._

_"Babe why don't you go ahead inside. I have to take care this." Brie says as she kisses him._

_"Are you serious right now? Don't go in there!" I go to grab him but Brie pushes me against the wall._

_"Don't you fucking dare fucking touch him! You know what leave. This doeant concern you."_

_"The hell it doesn't! You're cheating on Roman. You know you're boyfriend! My friend! "_

_"Oh that's right your friend. The friend that doesn't have a clue that you're in love with him. The friend that chose ME instead of YOU. That friend right? I know that you're in love with him. Why do you think I always hang on to him like that? To show you that I'm better than you," She pokes at my chest._

_"You are not better than me!" I say quietly._

_"Oh really? If I'm not better than you then why is Roman with me? Hmm tell me that. I don't need to tell you to keep quiet about this. 'Cause we both know you only have a friendship with him and that's all you have with him," she says the last part before she shuts the door in my face._

_*End Flashback*_

I can feel Roman's eyes on me. Should i tell him that I know about Brie? No, at least not yet. We just started back to being friends. Well not exactly friend, maybe friends with benefits maybe?

I change the subject before he can question anything. Me and him still have some things to get out of the way. I mean he did want to talk to me to right? The only thing or should I say person is making this difficult is Seth Rollins!

"Seth, can you not right now. We were in the middle of something and would like to continue."

"Oh right go ahead," he says getting up to in the chair opposite the couch.

"Without you here idjit!"

"Hey! That hurts," he says putting a hand over his heart and pouting. Damn him for being so cute.

"Sorry your cuteness is not gonna work this time love."

Roman shakes his head and walks towards the door opening it for Seth. "Bye Seth."

He sighs and mumbles fine. He pulls me up and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Promise me we'll spend some time together tomorrow or at least before you two have a humping session."

I roll my eyes and nod my head yes. I watch him leave and go in the kitchen to clean up. Roman tells me that I don't have to that he'll do it later so we can finish talking.

"That may be true but why do them later when you have me to help," I tell him. He sighs.

"What do you know about Brie? Did Seth or my cousin tell you?" He turns me around to look at him.

"Yes I know about Brie but Seth nor Dwayne told me anything. I...*sighs* I knew she was cheating on you." I look down.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I look at him. His eyes are sad.

"If I did tell you would have believed me? You were so in love with her. You yelling at Seth kinda proves that."

"I wasn't!...I wasn't in love with her. Don't get me wrong I did love her but I wasn't IN love with her. I'm in love with you. I've always loved you, always been in love with you." Roman takes my hand in his. "Even when I was with Brie I always wanted to be with you. Yea you would flirt but that was how far it went. I thought that you didn't feel the same way."

"You love me?" Tears are brimming at my eyes.

"Yes baby," he says wiping the tears that fell. He puts our foreheads together.

Roman puts his lips to mine softly. I kiss him back and shakingly grab his shoulders pulling him closer to my body. He wraps an arm around my waist and the other behind my neck. Our lips smacking, tongues dancing around each other, lip biting , and moans escaping out in the quiet room.

Suddenly I'm being lifted on a counter. I wrap my legs around his waist and grind my heat against his growing erection. He moans in my mouth and starts to knead my breasts, I arch up into his touch. My body is on fire but I don't think we should do this yet.

"Roman...wait. I'm not ready for that yet. Please understand," I push him off gently.

"Its ok babygirl. I can wait."

**A/n: Tell me what u guys think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Roman...wait. I'm not ready for that yet. Please understand," I push him off gently. I didn't want to have sex after telling him all that. I felt disgusting and just dirty by talking about it. He probably doesn't want me any more anyways.

"Its ok babygirl, I can wait," Roman says then surprising me with a kiss. Probably knowing what I was thinking. "None of it was you fault ya hear me. I mean what kind of jackass would believe other people over their own woman? If you ask me those people were jealous because they didint have the type of relationship you had with him."

"Yea I guess." I shrug. "Can I stay here tonight? I...don't want to be alone."

Roman kisses the top of my head. "Of course. I promise there will be no funny busines, unless you want to. I won't force you."

"Thank you Roman," I smile.

"For what?"

"Just...for listening to me. I've held it in for long and to get it off my chest? Like all of it? I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, I feel better. And also for being a friend and being there when I need someone. You and Seth."

"Always babygirl."

We clean up the kitchen and head into his bedroom. He gives me a shirt to sleep in as he takes his one off. I look at him.

"What? Its nothing you haven't seen before. Plus I sleep naked so be glad that I have the decency to leave my shorts on," he smirks.

I bite my lip and say ok as I get in the bed next to him. He pulls me back towards him and wraps his arms around my waist. Kissing my neck and saying goodnight.

**Next morning**

Someone's phone ringing wakes me up. I groan and slowly open my eyes. The first thing I realize is that I'm not inmy bedroom. I lift my head off the soft pillow and I see Roman sound asleep with his hair as a curtain. I was laying on his chest with my hand on his heart.

As I try to move to get up Roman mumbles amd tightens his grip on me. I try to move again but this time he growls at me and opening his eyes to glare. "To early to get up." He rolls on top of me with his head in the crook of my neck.

"Get off you're heavy!"

"But I don't wanna," he whines.

"Oh please you are a grown ass man stop whining! We have work today."

"We can take the day off."

"How about no. Now get off." I try to buck him off me but that only succeeded in me pushing against his morning wood. "Really Roman?" He shrugs.

He grinds his erection against my heat as I moan. As he grinds harder I get wetter and wetter. Roman starts kissing and sucking at my neck. I arch my body against his as he palms my breasts through the tee shirt amd kisses me.

"Roman..."

I get interrupted by my phone. I forgot about that so I reach over to see who it is. Roman sighs and says he's going to take a cold shower. I laugh at him and he swats at my ass.

"Thank you Sir may I have another?" He laughs and enters the bathroom.

I see that Seth and Karla has called me. I call Seth first.

**Hey. Where are you?**

_**I'm um...still at Roman's**_

**Wait...did you stay over?**

_**Uh...yea I did. So what?**_

**Nothing its just now that you are with Roman-**

_**-ok woah...look I don't know if we are together like that. Like with all that was said yesterday. You would think that but...its just complicated right now Seth and I don't want to add more to it.**_

**Well whether you don't want to complicate things or not. You wont have a choice. Jon comes back today. And I know you two have been getting close and all and I'm not judging. I just want you to be happy. If you want to be with Roman you are going to have to break things off with Jon.**

I get out of the bed and look for my clothes.

**_I know_**_** know. I forgot he was coming back today. But then again I don't know what he is thinking lately.**_

**Ha who ever does?**

_**No I mean like how he left. We were just hanging out one minute and the next he's telling me that he was leaving for Vegas for a couple weeks. He hasn't even texted me let alone called.**_

**Well, all I have to say is that if you are getting serious with Roman or plamning on it. Leave Jon alone. Especially if Roman makes you all tingly inside.**

_**Tingly? Really? Is that how Karla makes you feel?**_

**...mayyybeI'llcatchyoulater bye!**

Seth hangs up before I could say anything. I shake my head ane hang up my phone. I walk back into the bedroom dressed as Roman walks out the bathroom. He was using the towel to dry his hair with another towel around his waist.

_Fuck._

"Um...I'm going to go to my apartment and shower and stuff."

"At least look me in my eyes when you talk to me babygirl."

I look up from following the droplets of water that was going down his chest to his six pack abs and finally disappearing into the towel around his waist. _Lord help me._

"Right sorry. I'll um...see you at work." I turn to leave.

"How about lunch?"

"Ok sure I'll see you then." I leave his place and unlock my door. I get a weird feeling right away. My door was lock so that was a good sign. I walk around my apartment checking to see if everything is where I left them.

I look around my bedroom and everything looks the same as it had been. _I guess I was worrying for nothing. Off to work I guess._ I take a shower and get ready for work.

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: The chapters are coming slowly but surely. So please hang in there. Thank you for the reviews guys!**

**Metalgrl29: welcome welcome my darling. And yes she does! There is always that one friend who has bad timing. As for the ex he'll get what's coming to him for sure!**

**Calwitch: hey hun! Yea not suspicious at all you'll get your answer in this chapter. Also Roman dated Brie before he met Cynthia he just didn't know that Brie was cheating on him. He never acted on his feelings because he was already in a relationship and was loyal to her (Brie). I guess we will have to see where Jon and Cynthia go from here when they talk.**

**Chapter 21**

**Cynthia pov**

Instead of Seth going to his floor he walks with me to my office. I know he is only with me because he doesn't want to seem clingly with Karla. He just wants to see her.

"Soo...what you are saying is that she makes your day?" I ask him.

He looks away from me and nods his head. "Well...yeah basically."

"Awww my Sethie is in love." I make kissy noises and pinch his cheek.

He points at me. "Hey hey hey! Stop that!" He says with a grin.

So far this has been a good morning so far. I got to wake up in my Samoan's arms. Got to see him dropping wet (even though I would prefer him naked). Plus I spent some time with Seth which I haven't done in awhile.

We were in my office waiting on Karla. She was running late today and as time went by Seth began to fidget and look really down. I went up to him and gave him a hug reassuring him that she will be here. I go back to my desk and text her.

**Me- Yo! What's the hold up?**

**K- I know I'm running late. I am on my way.**

**Me- Well hurry up I have a present for you**

**K- walking in the building now**

"Who are you texting? I am here sad and lonely and you're sexting your boy toy."

"You are not sad and lonely. I'm right here! And I'm not sexting anyone! Plus Roman's not my boy toy!"

"Then what is he?"

Karla walks in before I can answer. Thank God! To be honest i dont know where we are. I know we both have feelings for each other and all but I just dont know. Karla stops her tracks when she spots Seth. The look on his face is just...adorable.

"Hey."

"Um...hi." Karla blushes. She turns to me. "So what's thia surprise you have for me?"

I motion to Seth. "Surprise!" They give me an unimpressed look. "What?"

There's a knock on the door. We look up and Jon is leaning on the door with a smile on his face. He nods to both Karla and greet Seth with a bro hug.

"Come on babe. Lets leave these two alone for a bit," Seth says as he grabs her hand leading her out.

Jon walks up to me and gives me a hug while nuzzling my neck. I let him because one I love getting hugs and second well I don't want to be rude.

"Hey. So uh...how was Vegas?"

"Good. It was good," he says not elaborating.

"Just good?"

"Yea."

"Ok well, what all did you do?"

"Company stuff. You probably wouldn't understand Darlin'."

"Wouldn't understand? Well help me understand Ambrose." I'm seriously done. I don't have time for bs.

"Wha-where is this coming from?"

I chuckle unhumorously. "' where is this coming from' he says. I haven't heard from you in weeks Jon. What do you think this is coming from! You didn't even send a text or call me to let me know you made it there safe."

"Loo-"

"Is there someone else? I mean I know we aren't even in a relationship together-"

"-You're right we are not in a relationship together."

"I still worry. Just...at least tell me the truth. I'm not stupid I know you left for Vegas to see her."

He doesn't say anything for what felt like years was only a couple seconds. He goes to sit in the chair in front of the desk. "Yea, you're right. My long time girlfriend Renee, I try to see her three times a week. Before I left she called me and told me she was pregnant. So I went to go see her," He explains.

"Well congratulations. I hope everything works out for you." When he says she is pregnant I'm happy for them but at the same time its bittersweet to hear. I once had that and I don't want her to go through what I did. I know Jon isn't Derek, far from him, but I don't want the child to resent Jon for his decisions.

"I haven't told her about you you know?"

"I think you should. It would be better to tell her now then for her to find out later or from someone else. She is pregnant so she has the baby's future as well as hers to think about. You need to figure out what you gonna do Jon. Don't hold it off."

"Why are you so calm about this? I just told you that I have a girlfriend and that she is pregnant and you are giving me advice. Why?"

"Because I was once in her shoes," I tell him.

He looks confused. "What-"

"Just trust me Jon. I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm mentally drained and...just do this for me. Tell her, give her room to think about what she is going to do and go from there. Even if she chooses not to have you in her life at least you were honest."

He stays sitting and thinking for a few minutes before nodding. He makes his way to the door but stops and looks at me. "I'm sorry for stringing you along. And using you."

I give him a sad smile and sit behind my desk with a heavy heart. I dig in my purse and take out a keychain with blue baby boots on it.

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Walking in the building in a slick black suit and briefcase in hand he goes looking for his target. A visitor has come to Ser Cynthia. Being in prison was hell and she will pay for all that time I spent in that hell hole. It's been years, three to be exact, since we've been face to face. But it's ok he knows she still loves him and when she sees him they'll be a happy family again.

Asking the red head at the front desk where to find his girl she smiled and tells him which floor to go to. Riding through the elevator all he could think about is how much fun they are going to have when he gets her alone. His clock twitches as he squeezes the handle on the briefcase, thinking about the 'toys' inside.

When the door opens a man he vaguely recognizes walks in giving him a nod in greeting. He doesn't have the two colored hair anymore, the blonde part is barely there though. He nods back and exit the elevator going down the hall looking for Cynthia's office. Not finding it but he sees her best friend so he knows he has the right floor.

There's barely anyone here except for three or four people rushing out for lunch. Which is he is grateful for, for what he is about to do doesn't need any witnesses. Before he can go and ask the friend where he office is Cynthia rushes out of it a couple doors down.

Making sure the few people here are not watching he goes after her into the women's restroom. He heard vomiting and then crying so he can only assume it was her but to be sure they are alone he checks the other stalls. Satisfied, the stranger quietly goes into his briefcase and grabs the rag with some substance heavily on it.

Opening up the unlocked stall, rag at the ready, he sees that her back is turned towards him and he takes advantage. Moving forward quickly restricting her arms and covering up her nose and mouth with the rag and holding her right as she struggles. He just holds her tighter until her body finally gives out.

**Cynthia's POV**

During this time Cynthia rubs her hands up and down her face looking at her purse for the millionth time today. She doesn't want to be stressed out like this. It's been years since she lost her baby boy, his anniversary is in two weeks.

"I can't stay in here any longer. I have a lunch date with Roman and I need to get myself together. Come on Cynthia you can do this."

Standing up to get herself ready she gets nauseous. Feeling like she is about to get sick she rushes out her office and to the women's restroom. A rush of vomit escapes from her mouth and in the toilet just in time. Making sure she is done she waits over the toilet for a minute before going into the sink.

Thinking she heard the door open and footsteps, she stays quiet listening. Hearing nothing she shakes her head and start to break down. She feels like she is losing herself thinking about those terrible memories and with the anniversary so close it doesn't help.

Rinsing out her mouth and taking deep breaths to try and calm her nerves. Next thing she knows arms wrap around her and something is put to her face. Panicking she struggles trying to get her arms released and kicking, moving side to side to get her attacker off of her. They just held on tighter and tighter, her body tiring out starting to feel the effects of the stuff on the rag.

The last thing she sees is familiar cold eyes staring back at her and that haunting voice before she black out.

"Did you miss me baby?"

**Roman's POV**

It's about that time to meet up with Cynthia. Roman is pacing around his office nervous thinking about what he's going to say. Yes they were together last night and this morning but they didn't say much. Roman knows he just has to stay calm and be patient with her.

He seriously needs to get some help with his temper. He doesn't want to now up on her with this temper he has. As Roman thinks this he grabs his phone looking for a therapist. Five minutes have past and he starts to make his way to Cynthia's floor. Roman has been thinking about this, about her, all day.

As he stepped off the elevator for the fourth flip the looks around to see that it's practically empty Dave for two people. He spots something in the corner of his eye. He goes to investigate and finds nothing but the door to the staircase, probably someone needing privacy to talk on the phone even though no one is here.

Shrugging his shoulders he goes to Cynthia's office just to see that it's empty. Her purse is still here so she is either in the restroom or she went ahead of me and just took her wallet. Something doesn't sit well with Roman so he texts her just in case he is reading too much into it.

Roman waits and waits and waits for a text back but nothing in the past ten minutes. So he texts Seth to see if she is with him or Karla. Seth texts back with a negative for both of them since the two are together.

Full on panic mode he runs out her office and to his calling her phone with no such no luck. Turning the corner he bumps into Dean.

"Woah slow down man what's the hurry."

"Sorry have you Cynthia?" Roman asks.

"Yea this morning why?"

"We were suppose to have a lunch date and she's not answering none of my texts or calls and I'm getting worried about her," Roman says running his hand through his hair.

"Ok Roman calm down and breathe brother. You won't find her by panicking ok. I'm gonna call Seth and get him here while you sit down and get yourself together."

"Ok...you're right," Roman breathes.

Roman takes another breath and unclenches his hands. He looks up to see Dean finish talking to Seth.

"He's on his way, don't worry we're going to find her man."

"Yea...I hope so," Roman says with his head in his hands.

**Stranger's POV**

He looks in the backseat of his car where Cynthia lies unconscious.

"Finally, after all these years, we are back together again. But unlike last time you won't get away. You will be by my side no matter what. We'll be happy and with our baby boy with us, you won't leave me again. You won't leave US this time!"

Turning on the highway he turns and makes his way towards a place where Cynthia will now call her home forever. And at that home when she wakes up she will have the surprise of a lifetime. Derek has waited too long for this to happen and now he gets to live it with his woman...Finally...

**R&amp;R**


End file.
